


Been Waiting For You, Baby

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Adoption, Alternate Universe - Domestic, Babies, Domestic, How Do I Tag, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-12
Updated: 2013-10-12
Packaged: 2017-12-29 06:12:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1001936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You and Dirk had been waiting for what seemed like forever for this day, but it had finally come.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Been Waiting For You, Baby

**Author's Note:**

> Another request filled yo

You just could not keep the smile from spreading across your face. You knew that even behind his usual calm and collected exterior, Dirk was just as happy and excited for today as you are.

You and Dirk had been waiting for what seemed like forever for this day, but it had finally come.

The adoption process was a very long, grueling one indeed. There was a large amount of paperwork involved, but that really was not the hardest part. The hardest part was waiting for an opportunity to pop up, being picked to be the adoptive parents, then having the opportunity taken away as soon as the baby was born because the biological mother had changed her mind. This happened more than once, but you kept trying.

You were chosen again, and had been talking to the biological mother, Cindy, for the last two months of her pregnancy. 

Cindy had gone into labour early Wednesday afternoon. Dirk received the phone call as soon as Cindy had a room in the hospital. You both were invited to come to the birth of the baby, as you were the chosen adoptive parents.

You were a nervous wreck. It was so surreal, today was the day you were actually going to be fathers! Dirk was right by your side, keeping you calm. 

It was a successful delivery, with no complications. As soon as you heard the baby cry for the first time, you felt your heart melt. You looked at Dirk to see him already looking at you, his small, one of a kind smile on his face. Even though he would deny it, you are pretty sure there were tears in his eyes. Heck, you had tears in your eyes!

After both of you extended your congratulations to Cindy, the doctors announced that you were going to be parents to a healthy, little boy.

“Sebastian Calvin Strider.” Is all you can say as you hear the news. Once again you look at Dirk, the awe clear on both of your faces. Dirk wraps his arms around you, and you melt into him, wrapping your arms around his neck. Dirk helped you decide “Sebastian Calvin Strider” was the name for the baby if it was a boy. 

Dirk ushers you out of the room as the doctors ask for you both to step out of the room as they clean everyone up and get everyone settled.

You find the hallway empty. Again Dirk’s arms are wrapping around you, and once again, you lean into his embrace and hug back. You nuzzle his neck and smile, giddy with excitement just like a child on Christmas morning. When the doctors are done cleaning up, you get to hold Sebastian for the first time! You take your face away from Dirk’s neck and press a quick kiss to his lips. He smiles into the kiss, and you practically giggle.

After what feels like forever (but was less than an hour, tops) the doctor invites you back into the room. You take a seat in one of the big, comfortable chairs and Dirk sits in the other. Cindy looks tired, but happy. She has a small grin on her face as she gives you two a lethargic wave. 

“Alright, who wants to hold him first?” A nurse walks over to you and Dirk. You suck in a quick breath. Dirk answers for you.

“Jake will.” He says with an intimate smile on his face, pointing to you.

The small, warm bundle is gently placed into your arms. You release the breath you didn’t know you were holding, and your face goes slack.

Sebastian’s face is soft with sleep. He looks so peaceful. You feel the tears prick your eyes, and you wipe them away before any of them could escape and roll down your cheek. 

“Why, you are making your old man cry little Seb. Welcome to the world, young one.” You softly coo as Sebastian is waking up. His eyes flutter open, and once again you take a quick breath in. You are astounded at how beautiful the baby’s eyes are. They are a soft green with a coppery brown surrounding the pupil that almost shines gold in the light.

“Awake, are you? Hope I did not disturb your slumber.” You continue and you feel Dirk at your side. Your eyes leave Sebastian and they find themselves looking at Dirk’s face. Again, Dirk has lost his poker face and has one of the most loving expressions on his face as he looks at Sebastian.

“May I hold him?” He asks you softly, and you chuckle because it is almost as if Dirk thinks that talking too loud would break the moment. Maybe it would.

You nod and he sits back in his chair comfortably. Now Dirk looks nervous, but as soon as you smile at him, that looks melts away from his face. With the same care the nurse had, you gently place Sebastian into Dirk’s arms. 

Dirk is softly talking to the baby in his arms. You are pretty sure that he is actually rapping, the silly goof. Dirk still has a smile on his face, which is exceptionally larger now that he is interacting with little Sebastian. This all makes you smile wider, if that is even possible.

Then you see Sebastian looking up at Dirk and smiling. Dirk’s looks up at you, his eyes wide and jaw dropped.

“He smiled! At… Me!” He breathes, and you laugh.

“If I was him, I would be smiling at the expression on your face too, and probably what you are saying. I am myself and I am smiling at your expression, and all the possibilities of things you are mumbling to Seb!” You laugh and Dirk laughs too. 

You both take turns holding and talking to Sebastian. This goes on for what feels like hours, but it is over all too soon and it is time to go. There is more stuff the hospital has to do with Sebastian, and he is falling asleep again anyways. With a final goodbye for the night, you leave the hospital with Dirk hand in hand. 

You only have to wait until Friday until you can bring Sebastian home.

*****

Friday has come at last. 

Even though it may be three in the morning, it is still Friday.

The last couple of nights, you have had a hard time getting to sleep. 

Jake is right by your side at night though, wrapping you up in his long, warm limbs, comforting you.

“Go to sleep, old chap. We will get to see him tomorrow.” You know exactly who he is talking about. Sebastian is the exact reason you are unable to get any sleep! You wonder how he is doing, but most of all, you wonder is you are going to be a good dad that he will come to love.

Whenever you express this thought out loud, Jake is quick to stop you, a reassure you that you are going to do fine. You always push that thought to the back of your mind, but of all times it has reared its ugly head once again.

“I am just so worried if-“ You start, but Jake cuts you off quickly with a nip to the neck. You give him a grunt of annoyance and a soft slap to the shoulder. Before you can continue with what you were saying, Jake interrupts you.

“Dirk, I have told you over and over. You are going to be the best father the world has ever seen. I can feel it in my soul.” He looks at you, his eyes shining. You are now lost for words. That never happens.

His face softens into a smile and his eyes fall closed. “Go to bed, Dirk.”

With what Jake just said, sleep comes easier. You slowly drift off to sleep with the sound of Jake’s even breathing.

//

Jake wakes you up at 7:30am, on the dot. Again he is giddy with excitement, and he is practically buzzing. You are excited too, but you just woke up and are very tired from your lack of sleep, so you are not doing any of that buzzing stuff.

“It is time to go to the hospital! It’s time to bring Sebastian home!” He takes your hands in his hands, and you smile. You rise to your feet slowly.

Before you get yourself ready for the day, you do one last check of the nursery. This nursery has been ready for a long time, and now it will finally be getting used. 

You had spent a lot of time with Jake in this room getting it ready. You made the crib together, painted the walls together, arranged the furniture together, everything. That will always be a fond memory for you.

The walls are a soft yellow colour, with white trim. The wall is decorated with a big tree, spreading out its branches across the walls. In the corner there is the crib. It is brown to match the colour of the tree trunk. The mattress is covered in yellow sheets that match the wall. You have the ironically cheesy as hell ultra sound pictures framed on the wall. You will not admit that you like them more than you say you do. Across the room there is the dresser full of Sebastian’s clothes. On top of the dresser, there is a bunch of assorted baby stuff that will be easier to reach. You keep most of the baby items such as diapers, cream and wipes in the closet, along with some of the fancier clothes gifted to Sebastian. The finishing touch is the rocking chair right underneath the tree.

You feel Jake’s arms wrap around your neck from behind as he enters the room behind you.

“It is wonderful. All of our hard work is finally being put to use.” He sighs and you feel his head move around, so he can look at the room.

You stay put for a moment. You want the intimacy of the moment to last. 

“Alright, I should get ready. It wouldn’t be good if we were late to the hospital.” You drawl out slowly and quietly. He lets go of you and you quickly make your way to your shared bathroom so you can shower.

You take the quickest shower you have taken to date. As you said, you really should not be late to picking up your new son. Styling your hair quickly, you pick out what you are going to wear today and also brush your teeth. Jake is chuckling under his breath as he watches you juggle all the things you are doing.

In less than a half hour, you are all cleaned up and ready to go. You lock the front door behind you and Jake goes around the car to the driver’s side. You open the doors to the back seats to check on the car seat one last time to make sure it will be the safest it can be.

As Jake drives to the hospital, you start to fidget. As you start picking at your nails, Jake takes you hand in his hand.

“Take deep breaths mate. And you are probably thinking too much, too.” You stop, and start focusing on your breathing.

“Ok, just, uh, use both hands on the wheel Jake.” He gives you a breathy laugh.

You arrive at the hospital a couple minutes late, but that doesn’t worry you (it is some kind of courtesy, right?). As soon as you step through the automatic doors, Cindy is being pushed out in a wheel chair, a small, wrapped bundle in her hands. She smiles at you and Jake as she is stopped in front of you.

“Take care of the little guy, alright?” She whispers to you and gives one last glance at Sebastian. She hands Sebastian to Jake, and Jake immediately starts babbling away to the warm bundle.

“Thank you so much, Cindy. I really don’t have enough words to say just how thankful we are.”

She just smiles at you again, and you give her a small smile too. She waves to you as she is pushed out to the hospital and you look over at Jake.

“Ready to bring him home?” You ask him with a smirk. Jake’s face splits into an all-out smile.

“Yeah. I think Sebastian is ready to come home, too.”

You look over at Sebastian, and the little baby starts to smile his toothless grin.

**Author's Note:**

> !!!!! I LOVE DOMESTIC AUS !!!!! There will be more where this came from for sure u w u  
>  btw i have a tumblr: ghostbusters2mmorpg and a writing tumblr: goldenbattleship


End file.
